I was going to tell you
by kagome-arrow
Summary: Inuyasha is leaving kagome in the spot for kikyo what happened when kikyo want to kill her and kagome fight for the man she love, what inuyasha will do please read and review inukag ...R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own inuyasha "Are you happy now" this is my first fan please go easy on me.

_**Chapter 1: when all begin.**_

"I always protect you and you now that's true" said inuyasha with his amber eyes to the girl he was holding in his arms.

"I'm so happy inuyasha, I now you will," said the girl whispering in his chest. They keep the embrace when connection of the eyes meet and there faces every second that pass go closer and close every time. They were so distracted in to each other they not notice they were to close. Inuyasha though 'What the hell I have nothing to lose I can steal a kiss' then he go for it.

He did not sense a woman was watching them, her anger racing out of control when he was going to steal the kiss.

The woman step forward from the dark line of the forest and scream **_"INUYASHA_**".

He looks in shock when he saw her she was shaking of rage.

"Inuyasha I trust you my love, my heart, my soul and I die for you," said angrier.

Suddenly inuyasha push the girl away from him and she meet the hard floor of the forest.

"Is not what you think I...I...." said inuyasha.

"I saw you inuyasha you were going to kiss her don't lie to me".

The girl in the floor said with her voice a little broken "Inuyasha was happening why you push me away" Inuyasha see her but not looking to her gaze and step back from her.

"I don't now what to...said" Inuyasha pull his eyes from her.

She was heart broken "Inuyasha I don't under...." She stops when he was walking away from her.

'Why he always do that to me he has to now that a love him' she was so determine to tell him.

"Inuyasha please heard me I Lo..." He was giving no attention what so ever his mind was else were.

"Kikyo please forget me I love you and no other than you" he said and she run to him.

He turn his head to see the girl crying in the floor 'Sorry kagome this is the way that have to be" he close his eyes and hug kikyo.

Kagome push her self up and think 'he do not deserve to heard my words' she star to walk to the village but before she was of the forest her anger took over.

"You tell me **_I always protect you,"_** she yelled

There was fire in her eyes and the soft look of disbelief "I was something important to tell you but now im not going to im angry not at you but me for dreaming something that never will happen"

She starts crying again. Inuyasha was confused by the words he was hearing.

"Kagome I don't understand what your saying" he said.

Kikyo look kagome with a cold grin "You now girl you never will have him his my to possess"

Kagome snapped at the cold voice she was angry than ever "have a good life inuyasha with that clay pot of yours and have a lot of clay pups see if I care" kagome said like making fun of kikyo.

Kikyo lunged to attack her when she heard a growl. Inuyasha love kikyo but his not going to let kagome hurt.

Kagome hiding her face keep walking until she disappears in the dark.

Inuyasha was so confused and he doesn't like, he cud thinks strait 'Maybe when she calms down I asked her' then his thoughts were broken.

"Come inuyasha lets get far away from that wench," she said sarcastically.

She drags him like a little puppy when he doesn't want to go out side in the night.

Kagome was storming throw the forest "She can keep him and go to heel and be happy for ever" she look at the star (sighs) "Who I am kidding I do care and to much for my health"

'Here I go again I want to stop crying but I cant I love him and some day I will tell him' she resume the way to the village.

Deep in the forest kykio stop "Inuyasha stop thinking of her you with me now"

Inuyasha close his eyes ' Kagome im sorry'

"Inuyasha you love me right then I have something to asked from you"

Kikyo said calmly with a smile, he never sees that smile before in her face that was strange.

'What she's planning to do, its not going to be good'

**_A/N: _I hope you liked is my first fan fic and im from Puerto Rico my spelling is little bad but I can defend my self please review and tell me what you think.**

**Lot of lizzy love**


	2. my soul

Not again (sigh) I don't own inuyasha (I really want to but I cant)

**_Chapter 2: my soul_**

Kagome run to the village crying when she sees sango.

"Kagome why are you crying" said sango

"He don't love me sango he love that ugly clay pot," said kagome lunged to her friend

"That bastard he don't now what his done, Kagome don't worried," said sango giving a hug to her best friend.

'I going to get inuyasha and kick his sorry ass' sango was real mad.

Kagome went to the hut and sit she loops around "sango were every body?" she asked.

"Well kaede and shippo are getting some herbs in the near by village they wont come back until dawn and mister pervert" sango pause with an angry look.

"His touching someone ass in the village I guest" Kagome giggle a little bit.

In the forest 

"You will do anything for me right inuyasha" kikyo look inuyasha in the eyes.

"Yes kikyo I will, but what you want?" inuyasha asked with seriousness in his voice.

She embrace him "I want my soul back" she said with an evil grin.

Inuyasha was petrified "NO kikyo you now a cant kill kagome" he said letting her go from the embrace.

"You can and you will inuyasha or you going to hell with me you choose" she said with a defied voice.

"Come on kikyo we can live like this" he said sadly.

"NO "she yelled, "I want her to paid for what she said, nobody get away with that specially her"

He step back from her answer "that's why you want to hurt her" said inuyasha. "Yes and because she still hold a piece of your heart and I don't want to allow that to happened," she said looking up to the night sky.

"I told you already I love you and only you" he said trying to calm her down with a hug.

"Inuyasha, you getting my soul one way or the other I don't care how"

"I'm telling you **_NO"_** seeing her face with anger he let go of her. Soul collectors pass throw the forest, she call them putting her arm up.

"Will finish this conversation another time my love think about it, I will be alive" she suddenly disappear in the sky.

He lift his head up 'Kagome what I going to do with out you, what in the heel I'm thinking I cant kill her a care for her' and he walk away.

With kagome 

Kagome exit the hut "Sango I going home for a few days please don't tell inuyasha" she said very sad.

"Ok kagome, you can count on me I promise" sango replied.

"See you later " kagome said with a weak smile in her face.

Kagome was getting near to the well when she heard someone talking. She saw inuyasha walking alone back to the village. She was so hard trying to hear what he was saying.

"I can't kill kagome to get her soul back" he says "but she will be human again"

She was terrified (he want to kill me for her) she fell so weak then she fall on her knees and start crying.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when he smells salty tears and kagome scent.

He run to her thinking 'please I hope she not heard what I just said' he stop and there she was in the floor on a clearing.

"You betray me inuyasha, you don't want to protect me you only want to kill me for that bitch" she said fuming with anger and inuyasha got a guilt look on his face.

"No kagome that's ...not...true"

Kagome look at him shooting daggers "you call me a liar, I hear you laud and clear" Inuyasha stretch his arms to pull her up, she hit them away and lift her self-up.

She throw the jewel shards at him "here I'm going home and I never coming back" said kagome.

"NO you can't leave me, please kagome I never hurt you," said inuyasha with worries in his eyes.

"Yes you did. You hurt my heart and broke in millions pieces, good-bye inuyasha" kagome said sadly. He holds her wrist and she whispered, "sit"

(WHAM) he was facing the earth with to many curses. She went throw the well to her time. The spell ware of and inuyasha get up.

'I will talk to her later now I need some thinking' he was walking to the village. When he was close to the hut he heard a scream.

"Hiraikotsu" a big boomerang hit inuyasha in the head "what the hell was that for" said inuyasha touching the bump on his head.

"You baka how dare you betray her like that, two timing dog" said sango.

Inuyasha see her calmly "keh" (sighs) 'she tell her everything damn what you expect they are best friends' inuyasha turn around sparer me will you, I don't have time for this" and left a furious demon exterminator screaming at him.

"Were are you going I not finish with you, come here you coward"

**_A/N:_ I hope you liked it have better spelling and grammar. Thanks to the reviwer that believe I cud do better but still I have work to do please review and tell me what you think**

**Thanks to roxyfoxy, Karen and gem gangge**


	3. friendly voice

Here we go again- I don't own inuyasha.

**_Chapter 3: friendly voice_**

Kagome get out of the well (sighs) she keep walking until she sit under the god tree _'I don't belief that inuyasha say he kill me for her'_

She shakes her head and scream "_**NOT FOR HER**"_ she calm her self "but he will be happy" she stand up and go inside the house.

"Mom im home" call kagome

"Hi honey your back, is inuyasha with you" said miss. Higurashi.

"His not coming back and I never going to that era again" said kagome sad and angry.

"Honey what happen, you fight with him" said miss. Higurashi with a mom tone (you now what I mean when they talk like I now everything)

Kagome (sigh)_ 'I can't tell her what his trying to do, at least not now'._

"Yes mom we fight" she said. Miss. Higurashi look at her "you now when a boy and a girl fight that means is love in the air" kagome was suddenly shock to her mother words.

"Mom I'm going up stairs" said with sad eyes. "Ok honey dinner will be ready in one hour" miss. Higurashi said turning to the kitchen.

Kagome enter her room and lunged to the bed '_stop thinking about him his a jerk'_ she begin to cry then fall sleep.

Beep...Beep...Beep...(wham) "stupid clock, wow is morning already I fall sleep" kagome stretch and lift her self up too take a bath and prepare for school.

Souta open the door of her room "kagome breakfast ready" she breathing deep "coming".

She sit in the table "yo kag when inuyashas going to get you back?" said souta.

She answers with a yelled "HIS NEVER COMING BACK AGAIN OK" and she run put the house.

She was walking in the park and sees a familiar couple sitting in a bench. From behind he have silver hear and her have black raven hear. She stops '_great event in the future they want to torture me'_ she hears a distance voice.

**'Kagome'**

'Huh, who's spiking'

'**Kagome don't fell sad'**

'_Who are you and why you in my head'_

**'Just think of me as a friendly voice'**

'_What do you want'?_

'**I'm here to open your eyes'**

'_For what I see perfectly clear'_

**'Do you now that couple over there, you now who they are'**

'_Yes is inuyasha and the stupid clay pot'_

'**No your wrong'...(**kagome only see the back of the couple)

'_Huh, what do you mean yes they are'?_

'**They are because you think so'**

'_You the one that need to open the eyes'_

'**That black headed girl cud be you'**

'_Yeah right that cud happened in my dreams'_

**'Of course it will if...**'

'_If what? You annoyed me you now that'_

'**Yes and I'm suppose to do that, what I was saying was'**

'_See you're the blind one and crazy to'_

'**Fine then I'm not going to tell you how to get inuyasha back, see ya'**

_'No, wait are you serious'_

**'I only have one thing to tell you fight for the one you love with all your heart and you will win'**

When kagome look the couple the future inuyasha leave kikyo in the park and wave good-bye. Kagome (sigh) from nowhere appear a man, he get close and kiss kikyo in the lips.

'_Huh, figures she betray him in the past and now in the future what a bitch'_ kagome star walking to school.

**_In the forest_**

Miroku was back from his hentai adventure and saw sango with an angry face but her eyes were close.

"Hum interesting she's not notice that I have arrive" he tip toe to the back of her, then the peace was gone.

"**_HENTAI_**" (smack) she was fuming anger.

With a big red print in his face "sorry sango I'm a shame of this curse hand is evil for the women"

"Yeah right but not for you" she said sarcastically.

"Hey were everybody" miroku said looking side to side like a lost child.

"Well kagome and inuyasha fight again and she went back to her time and inuyasha I don't now and don't care were he is" said sango madly.

"Kikyo a presume"

"Yes you right miroku"" miroku begin to walk to inuyasha forest "I better fine him before get worse"

**Thanks to the people that review for you I will continue the story. I lost my mind in this** **one but I hope you liked please review. I want to read your opinions.**

**To my reviewer:**

**Spiked dragon: yes I will make kikyo suffer and really bad.**

**Inuya gurl 2488: thanks for read and I will make less confusing.**

**Lot of love, lizzy**


	4. Inuyasha conscience

I don't own inuyasha

**_Chapter 4: Inuyasha conscience_**.

Miroku stop in the forest when he see inuyasha sit in deep thoughts "Inuyasha" said miroku "what you want monk" said inuyasha annoyed "I want to be alone"

"Inuyasha, sango tell me you fight with kagome" miroku was cut off by inuyasha "why do everybody interfere with my life" he look miroku "she's gone and I ... please miroku leave me or I cut your head off"

"Inuyasha I'm here to help why you to fight about" said miroku confuse "why inuyasha in so negative'.

Inuyasha (sigh) he growl to the monk "kikyo want me to kill kagome to get her soul back"

Miroku look with eyes wide open and yelled "WHAT, you want to kill kagome"

"Didn't say I want to kill kagome, NO right" the monk with his claws.

"What are you going to do now?" said miroku. Inuyasha slap himself from frustration "I don't now, you suppose to help me"

"I got the perfect solution... kill kikyo,"said miroku

"What kind of solution is that I don't want to kill anyone" inuyasha was fuming "leave I don't need that type of advice you idiot monk".

"Heard me and heard me well inuyasha I not letting you or kikyo kill kagome,"said miroku leaving.

"I now miroku, you all will protect her" inuyasha bawd his head.

"Tell me one thing inuyasha what is the hurry, she just have to wait for the jewel is complete and wish her soul back" said miroku with a suspicion voice.

And what that suppose to mean monk, your telling me kikyo want to kill her on porpese" aid inuyasha getting really angry.

"That for you to deside" nd miroku leave

Inuyasha giving dirty looks to the monk.

'**Yo inuyasha'**

_'Huh'_

**'Yeah you'**

'_Who the hell are you'_

**'Im tire for people that ask to many question'**

'_Are you my conscience, because I don't have one so fuck off'?_

'**Damn boy you are really stubborn'**

'_Spare me'_

**'Maybe I will'**

'_Oh yeah, come on I love see you try'_

'**You baka we getting out of the subject'**

'_That means you surrender'_

**'You are a clever one, but no I not surrender'**

_'I make you'_

'**Come on inuyasha shut up and hear me out'**

'_Go ahead stupid conscience'_

'**So you really love kikyo'**

'_Yes I suppose'_

'**And what about kagome'**

'_I don't now how I fell for her'_

'**Great I have a stupid one, he don't now his felling, why me'**

'_What that supposes to mean'_

**'That your stupid'**

'_Oh yeah, here we go again and you were the one who stuttered'_

**'Ok calm down your self, gush'**

'_I don't want to '_

'**I can't deal with you now more'**

'_Keh, then leave'_

'**You baka don't you see. Kikyo is evil and kagome is an angel and one of them love you deep in her heart'**

_'Which one'_

'**You're an idiot, I can't tell who it is, you have to figure it out by your self'**

'_Ah, what kind of conscience are you the lacy one'_

'**Im getting out of here but inuyasha go with the one that make you fell warm and alive'**

"What he mean about that," said inuyasha confuse. He was in deep thought when he sniffs in the air "I now that stinky smell".

"Hello mutt face"

"What you want mangy wolf"

"Hey did a misses something where's my kagome dog breath" said kouga looking everywhere

"Your kagome, she never was and never will. Make to you thick skull you brainless wolf," says inuyasha.

"What you did to her, were is kagome, she better not in trouble" said kouga showing his fist to inuyasha.

"I did nothing, she's the one who leave" said inuyasha a little concerned.

"Im going to find her and if you lame excuse of a dog did something to her a will kill you" said kouga running off with great speed.

"If you can," yelled inuyasha.

Inuyasha keep walking never seeing were he was going until he see the well. He looks inside "kagome I wish so hard that you come out the well in this moment and gave me one of your great smile, I misses you kagome"

Inuyasha was sad "I want to get you back, but what if you reject me and what about kikyo" he keep thinking when he start seeing flash backs of all the good times he have with kagome and the miserable ones with kikyo.

"To hell what kikyo thinks, Im coming kagome" he said jumping to the well.

Kikyo emerge from the shadow with a evil grin "I wait here for you and my soul to get back"

**_In kagome era_**

Ring........ Schools out kagome was happy, all day was miserable "damn all day the only thing I was thinking was inuyasha"

Walking to her home she heard a loud noise she looks up the sky was gray and it star raining

Kagome run like hell.

She was wet and cold when she reach the house door "mom I'm home" but no answer.

"Souta, gramps, anybody" she keep walking to the kitchen when she see a note.

[Kagome souta, gramps and I went to your aunt house a storm is coming please don't get wet...love mom]

"To late for that" she was soaking wet. She step in the living room a flash of lightning hit the room and the lights go out "great there's nobody here and now is freaking dark" said kagome

Suddenly "who said there is nobody here? Im here don't I" when the lightning flash again a male figure was standing in front of the window.

**Sorry I think is a cliffy who will be? Review and tell me who you think it is thanks to all** **the people that review and not flame me. Tell me what you think.**

**Calisto: thanks is a little hard but I getting use to it and kikyo will pay**

**Joey: I fix my samurai and the story thanks for tell me.**

**Kk: inuyasha will suffer a little more but he will be happy soon**

**Sinful tears: as you wish I going to make slow and painfully she will regret messing with kagome.**

**Spiked dragon: thanks for read my story I appreciated and hope you like this one**

**Anglgrl921: thanks for the complement **

**See you next chapter it will be soon I promise.**


	5. kagome is in trouble

_Declaimer: I don't own inuyasha, I want to but I cant_

**Sorry I didn't up date the fault was hurricane Jeanne I was one week with out light thats hard and here in Puerto Rico is hot and the mosquito's well on with the story.**

**_Chapter 5: kagome is in trouble_**

"hojo what are you doing here" said kagome surprise.

"I don't now kagome let me think, we suppose to go to the movies Saturday you were sick, I invite you to dinner you were sick and I try to take you some were you always sick" said hojo annoyed.

Suddenly the lights were back on.

Kagome was concerned and worry because she sees expressions in hojo eye that she didn't like, some angry, deception and a dirty look, that one she really not like.

"I m so sorry hojo that I was sick all the time" said kagome "I make up to you ok"

"Of course you will," said hojo making his way to kagome.

"Kagome one thing why you never home if you were so sick" said hojo trying to get her full attention "where were you kagome what are you hating"

Kagome step back wend he step forward to her. Before anything happened in a flash she was in his arms in a strong hold.

'_Inuyasha where are you when I need you'_ kagome look up to hojo berry scared.

"Hojo what are you doing let me go now please" said kagome shaking.

"NO you never get away from me, your mine" he said and force a kiss but kagome close her mouth denying an entrance. Kagome scream in her head _'inuyasha save me, INUYASHA'_

From nowhere she scream and start to fight and she scratch hojo in the face. Hojo slap her too hard across the face and blood coming out on the corner of her mouth. Kagome fell dizzy and begging to cry.

Hojo pin her to the wall with her wrist above her head. He tries to lean a kiss but kagome move the face to a side. Hojo get furriest and grave kagome chin with a great force, she winks from pain.

"Don't resist your self kagome there's now one here to save you and I going to make you mine, liked or not' said hojo liking her neck.

Kagome open her eyes "I never going to be yours because a love another no meter what happens"

Hojo was really mad now and slap kagome again too hard for her delicate face. Kagome was almost unconces.

"You are mine you heard me mine and nobody else," he said yelling.

A man was getting down the stairs looking for kagome wend he get beyond angry for the scene in front of him. His beautiful eyes were flashing from amber to red; in that moment his demon side was taking over when he see hojo slapping kagome. Inuyasha lift his nose up and smell kagome blood now he was way far from piss off.

Hojo was going to kiss kagome when he heard a fierce growl.

"How dare you hit her and force her, you going to regret what you have done nobody hit my kagome an live to enjoyed"

Hojo look amaze to see a man standing in the shadow on the stairs and two bright red eyes.

"Inu...yasha" whispered kagome with a soft cry.

Kagome was a little dizzy for the strong slaps when she sees inuyasha in his demon form. When inuyasha heard kagome that was the last straw then he loses control.

Inuyasha lunged with his claws ripping hojo shirt and make blood scratch marks in his chest. Hojo let go kagome and she fall to the floor.

Hojo try to punch inuyasha by only hitting air. When hojo looks back inuyasha grab him by the trout.

"Now you died, bastard," said inuyasha hurting hojo trout.

Kagome in that moment lift her head an see inuyasha, with a low voice she manage to say, "sit"

Inuyasha slam face first to the floor with hojo in hand. Hojo recover faster and run to the door.

"What was that for..."inuyasha stop and look side to side to find kagome. She was in the floor with a weak smile. Inuyasha get kagome and put her in his lap. He looks the swollen face and the blood and tears fall with out control from his face.

"I'm sorry kagome, I suppose to protect you and look what happened, I CANT FOGIVE MY SELF," said inuyasha sad.

"Is not your fault inuyasha if you didn't came in that moment it was going to be worse" said kagome caressing inuyasha face.

"Im really sorry not only for what happened now but for kikyo "

"What are you saying inuyasha" in that moment kagome face was full of pain and inuyasha put a finger on her lips.

"Not now kagome we talk later when you recover ok," said inuyasha worry.

Inuyasha walk up to her room kagome breathing was slow so she was sleep. He put her on the bed and kiss her on the forehead. Then inuyasha heard a small whispered, "I love you" kagome was talking in her sleep.

Inuyasha heart sink for a moment "who's that man that you love in your dreams kagome" he walk to the window and look to the stars _'kagome I realize that I really love you and not kikyo, I almost lose you for my ignorance but now I not going to let you go'_ then he look at her.

"Im going to tell you but first you going tell me who do you love" and he fall sleep.

Kagome wake up in the morning and sit on her bed. She looks to the window and see inuyasha in the usual sitting position. Kagome walk silently and touch inuyasha ears he move his head to a side to get her better access and kagome giggle. Inuyasha open one eye.

"You suppose to get some rest why are you up"

Kagome look at him "why you came"

Inuyasha stretch his arms to hug kagome. She gets close and sits in his lap.

"I came to get you back, to talk to you and to ask you a important question," said inuyasha looking to her eyes

"Oh"said kagome with a little disappointment "if you going to ask me if I can give kikyo soul back...yes I will inuyasha only for your happiness"

Inuyasha was take back for what she said "no kagome I never was going to ask you that and I never look at me never be happy if you were out of my life"

Kagome smile "thank you for saving me last night"

"By the way kagome who was that guy and why he did all dose terrible things to you" he said getting angry only thinking what happened.

"Inuyasha I want to forget everything that happened please" said kagome forcing her tears back.

Inuyasha smell then anyway but he didn't say nothing. Kagome look at him" so what question is that"

Inuyasha lean her back and he get close to her face to make a silver curtain with his soft hair and look deep in her beautiful eyes.

"Kagome last night you said in your sleep I love you, who is that person that you love "said inuyasha with a little sparkle of hope in his eyes.

**She will have the heart to tell him the truth or not,**

**What you think please review I really what to now review**


End file.
